Aerith's travelin' soldior
by Sora1589
Summary: A wartime love story like no other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walk towards a couple, the guy wearing his army uniform and his girl, maybe girlfriend maybe wife, making the most of their last moments together. From what Is what it sounded like anyway. Being a waitress never lacks drama; especially during war periods. Since the Vietnam War started IHi there, is there anything else I can get you two?s horrid today, so most people have been coming in for a warm drink and some shelter before going about the rest of their day.

I guess I hadns, d been crying. I smile and nod when they said they didnHello?Ah, I** I asked, slightly embarrassed by my lack of attentiveness. I take her order and soon as she looked satisfied I turn my view right back to where I saw the soldier. To see an empty space. I sigh and turn around to make the lady her drink. **

**My friends always laugh at me when I let my imagination go, thinking about all the wonderful young men who come in without girls. I just find them so interesting and even when I dons family has only a little money and who are relying on what he earns for food. A tall tanned soldier whove probably made a similar story to match at least one of the men who came in here. But still, that young man outside is sticking in my mind. I wish I could have at least talked to him... **

**I jump as the super hot metal I was heating the milk in touches my hand. I sigh again. This daydreaming will really have to stop during work hours. I clean up the little mess Id look like? **

**my workmate laughs, re daydreaming again aren. My workmate, and close friend, Tifa has long black hair and has a boyfriend in service right this very minute. The week after hed been really good about watching out for us all, me in particular cause I guess my daydreaming just calls for it. Tifa and her boyfriend Cloud are engaged. I like Cloud, he**Uh... how could you tell?You were heading the wrong way sillylost propertys just not me.

I catch Tifa on her way back, **I ask, in my best pleading voice. **

**she grins, she gives me a wink and turns around, giving me a chance to rush out the door before anyone else notices. **

**Once I get outside I see, well, feel rather; why so many people have been coming in for hot drinks. The wind coming straight off the water is freezing and the slight dampness of the spray from the ocean doesns red head as I bob through the crowd and eventually catch sight of her red hair under a street lamp. As I catch up to her I see shes bus must have left from. **

**I tap her on the shoulder and catch her tear streaked face and near haunted expression. Without a word I pull her in to a hug. Her tears mingling with the sea-spray on my shoulder and we stand there together like that till she is ready to move. **

**I walk her to an empty bench on the sidewalk and sit down with her. She pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and dries her eyes. m so sorry. I just... thanks.**OhI didnm Aerith Gainsboroughyou, er, left this at the cafeOh thankyouI havens name is Ash. He only recently enlisted. I... I didn** I pull her into a hug again, letting her cry. **

**Misty slowly calms down, dabbing her eyes again. t know many people yet. I haven she grinned sadly, a small laugh escaped t leave time for a lot of socialising.**Well that** I say brightly m sure they **

**Misty glanced up, a small smile forming, brushing away a stray tear. **

**m told I I tell her, m normally at work so drop by whenever you want and if I. Misty nods her reply, looking happier. Well, at least not in tears. I smile to think I**Well... I wanted to show my support to... Ashand joining the marching band seamed like a good idea... at the timed been away for nearly 15 minuets already, ve got to get back to work... Please, I** I say, I add. **

**m sorry I kept you. Sure, I **

**I grab some paper from my pocket. When Misty realises what I was doing she pulls a pen out of her bag and I write down my home phone number for her, and she writes hers down for me. **

**I wave as I rush back to the cafe, keeping my eyes open for my mystery soldier from earlier, in case he had decided to come back. No such luck. **

**I hurry in, checking by Tifa. Apparently It that big a pile, really. **

**Lili looked up towards the door and sent me a look. Something interesting? I turn to see what she was looking at and let out a huge smile. The soldier with the short black hair, and now that Id suddenly seamed to become shy. I was never shy? ve been watching you pine over him for the last hour, go introduce yourself!**Hi, I** I return his smile, I realise that my cheeks are turning red themselves as I take in his soft but strong features of his face, his eyes, the way his bangs hung just so... I look down at the notepad in my hands to try and get my cheeks back under control when my long hair decides to fall straight in-front of my face. I blush harder. **

**could I get some regular coffee, a cappuccino?**SureDo you want anything else?d want to talk some more.

**his bright blue eyes looking downwards, m just visiting the area and I don. He looked, actually looked, at me and for a moment I was in shock. For that one moment I saw so much more in his eyes then I had before in anyone else before. There was fear, hope, bravado, tenderness...I blink for a moment as my mind came back from those sapphire depths. **

**His eyes dart back down quickly, embarrassed by his question. he adds quietly. **

**I stop trying to hide my blush and smile as he looks back up timidly. I point to the clock hanging near the register m off in an hour, and I know where we can go.s following me. **

**I watch as he stands up, a good while later, and leaves the cafe. I act as casually as I can, which basically comes just short of running, to his table where a note lay written in a scratchy font, looking rushed. As if he couldnTo the beautiful waitress with long brown hair, **

**Ire off work, please wait for me. **

**Zack Faird written each individual letter. I would wait, even if it took him years to return. That much I already knew. **

**Author notes: **

**Hello, this is an oldie that I haven't really cleaned up properly so there'll be a few spelling and grammar errors in there (so sorry) but this was mostly just for fun. So yes, I hope those who read it enjoy it. And feel free to leave comments :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I write down my finishing time into the staff log book. My hand briefly brushing the pocketed letter promising Zackd hidden in my jeans pocket. I fold up the apron It see me when he came back. I find a small bench and sit down while I watch the sun send a rainbow across the sky. I bow my head for a moment hoping the rainbow meant good fortune for the many soldiers, both here and elsewhere, and that they would see their loved ones again soon.

With each passing moment I could feel my heart beats getting quicker with the anticipation of his return. It was still a little early I thought, fingering the letter that have moved from my pocket to my hands and it had only been 30 minutes since het think It known I was holding and smile. Zack matched my smile as he came closer and closer... before falling flat on his face as he tripped on the step just ahead of where IAh, I must have hit my head harder then I thoughtWhat?Well, I must be in heaven, m looking at an angelThat has got to be one of the corniest things a guy has ever said to me... but I like itHereI, uh, searched all over town for a gift that could come anywhere near meeting your beautyUh, yeah, pink surely suits you missThankyouBy the way, my name

**Zack sounds it out slowly. **

**I let go of his hand and give him a playful shove. He starts jogging backwards as I chase him, both of us laughing loudly. **

**I stop chasing as we pass a patch of tulips, my favourite flowers. Zack notices me pausing to look at them. His blue eye**Do you think that I look pretty with the flower in my hair hmm?NoI think it**. Ill have to be careful or his charming demeanour will catch me off guard far too frequently. **

**s something about you that just makes me want to chase after you**Oh really?Well, then why don** I laugh at Zack's momentarily quizzical expression. I take deliberate backward steps along the road, keeping his eyes locked on mine. Finally he follows suit, with a grin widening on his face, taking one slow deliberate step, then another and then a quicker one in pace with mine. I turn, laughing loudly, as I run towards the beach with Zack closing the gap between us quickly. **

**In a matter of moments Zack catches up. I slow down thinking hes in-front of me. For a second I wonder what his plans are but Im lifted up over his shoulder. I laugh hard as Zack walks towards the pier with me over his shoulder as though I weighed nothing. **

**re a funny guy you knows comfortably broad shoulder. Zack puts on a hurt look for a moment before grinning. **

**He puts me down and I look forward to see the sandy hills that surround the beach near the pier. **

**We climb over the top of the sand banks and Zack looks in awe at the ocean and the pier, the sun was already in the last quarter of the sky and hinting at the vibrant sunset the smattering of clouds left in the sky would make before it finished its chest height when it reached the water. Zack lifts me up high and sits me effortlessly on the pier**You know what?Mmm, what?I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don** He looks at me, and his eyes send a charge through me as they always seem to. **

**The idea that for once it could be me who has the man writing back when before it has always been my friends, to actually have this man, Zack, writing back to me? It was all too unreal for me to absorb. Ive liked it too. But something about Zack makes me curious and want to try. **

**I smile at Zack as I come back from my thoughts, t have a boyfriend**Really?You know what Aerith?Mmm? What?I want to come back here and sit with you watching the sun set over this beach once the war is over. I

**I feel Zack**ZackYeah?I want you to come back here and sit with me watching the sun fall again and againSo...That was my alarm, my bus is leaving in an hour. We have to get back to the bus stop or I**. He said, the sentence getting quieter and quieter as he said it. His shoulders slumped slightly, and turned back. Facing away from me. **

**I get up and I walk calmly up behind him and when I reach him I wrap my arms around his waist from behind, resting my head against his back. **

**d far rather be here with you; even if it was only for another hour.**You would get in so much trouble though... You know I** I say, barely audible, but as his head nodded I knew he heard me. **

**His hands took mine and he undid the hug, before turning around to face me and hugging me properly. **

**Silently we released each other and walked together to his bags. He picked up the largest one, and I took the smaller. Without a word he took my hand and we walked together back to the bus station. Nothing had been so quite and yet still felt so comfortable to me before. And while we didns met and I stepped forward and stood on my toes and kissed him. The whistle sounded and he picked up his last bag, held my hand for a moment longer tracing my cheek and he kissed me on the cheek in turn, the gentleman he is before releasing my hand, turning his face away and letting his steps take him away. **

**Tears blotch the envelope, unopened, in my hands. I raise one hand and wipe away the tears, momentarily brushing the pink ribbon I now never leave home without. The letter under my hand is addressed to me. My name and address written in the senders scrawling hand. **

**The sender. **

**Zack. **

**I ever so carefully begin to open the envelope...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Dearest Aerith,  
I hope you're well and safe back home. This last week has been so hectic but I'm making it through. I haven't seen any action yet, I'm still training for now, but I should be leaving sometime soon. The California weather has been wonderful and the beaches are excellent. When I come home the first thing I'm doing is learning to surf! If you want to write to me send your letter to 906 PROSPECT AVE  
OAKLAND, CA 94610. We've been told if we want to write addresses they have to be in the middle of our letters to make it harder for our enemies to read if they intercept it. Our days are so busy that it's only now that I've been able to steal a few minutes to write to you and let you know things are alright. Anyway, I guess I'll say goodbye now.  
Missing you.  
Zack_

P.S. I've met a soldier from your town, name's Cloud, he asked me to say tell Tifa he's thinking of her and will write soon.

I reread the letter he sent me again and again. Till my hands weren't shaking anymore. I'd been through such a crazy time, wondering if he would actually write, waiting for letters, a letter. Then thinking the worst, he didn't really care and I'd started to fall for someone who barely noticed me or that something had happened on his trip to America which... I didn't even want to think about it. Tifa has been so wonderful about it; covering for me at work, taking my shifts and keeping me company. Together Lili, Tifa, Rinoa and Misty have been great, we've all been helping each other so much. Rinoa's boyfriend Squall has been in the service for a while now, so she's gotten pretty used to it I guess and Misty and I have done a lot of crying together.

A tear hits my hand and I come back to the present. I wipe my eyes, again, and I smile. I can hardly wait to write back to him, but I figured work should come first. I put the letter into my apron pocket and make myself look busy for the next 3 hours.

Luckily Rinoa and Tifa keep an eye on me so I don't end up making too large a mess of the day. Soon as I can I hang back up my apron for Lili, who's coming to take my place, and rush off to meet Misty for our regular lunch.

I walk around to a small restaurant/cafe/club called 'Lil' panda's'. I look and see a familiar red head sitting at our normal booth. She waves as I walk over. I sit down, seeing a chocolate thick-shake already ordered, with a strawberry thick-shake on her side. Since our chance meeting we'd become quite good friends.

"Guess what I got in the mail" I start

Misty's eyebrows rise quizzically as she drinks.

"I got a letter from Zack" The smile on my face probably lighting the room at this point.

I get out my letter and we talk and get exited and make plans for what we want to do with our respective (prospective) boyfriends when they come back.

A few hours later I finally make it home and have the time to sit and write a letter back to him. I take some pale pink paper with a simple deep pink boarder and in the soft light of a bedside lamp and begin to write...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Zack,  
I hope... so much, but mostly that you're safe and well. Things here have been quiet and everyone's well here. I'm already counting the days until you'll be back here and safe. My friend Rinoa said to take the days one at a time, so that's how it's been. I imagine you've done so many interesting things in America and when your back here I want to hear about them all. Cloud's a good guy, you two should get along well. It's hard to believe that by the time you'll get this it'll have been a month since you left. Thinking of you,  
Aerith_

As the cold sea breeze blows through the cracks in the helicopters coating I read through Aerith's letter a last time before the command to prepare for contact in Vietnam finally came. Like flicking a switch the mood changes. I clear my mind and prepare to make use of all the training we've had. But even as my mind goes clear Aerith's letter stays in my chest pocket. Protecting my heart.

And we land.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_Dear Aerith,  
Firstly, I'm well. We landed here two weeks ago, and I just got your letter yesterday. The fighting's a lot worst here, but don't worry, no bullet has my name on it. Whenever it's getting rough I think back to the day at the pier with you, and think of your smile and I'm alright. Honestly, I haven't told any of the guys I'm fighting beside, but the more of this war I see, the scarier it gets... and the more contacts I'm in the more I wonder how I'll be coming home. I'm not saying this to scare you, that's the last thing I want to do. You're just someone I feel like I can talk to. Everyone's scared here, your nuts if your not, we just don't talk about it. Anyway, in short, I'm well and counting the days till I see your face again.  
Missing you more,  
Zack the fair  
P.S. The sweets you sent up with your letter have been a godsend._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Zack,  
It's hard to believe it's been nearly a year since we met now. I've saved all your letters. Cloud got back yesterday and we're all on tender hooks about it, since he's been diagnosed officially with post traumatic stress disorder, and the pain from the wound on his leg never helps. Tifa's doing her best for him and we are hoping we'll have our normal Cloud back with us soon. I hope everyone's well where you are, and the sweets I've sent should help the time pass too. Missing you and I can't wait to see you soon.  
Aerith._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Aerith,  
Well my division are going into an area where we won't be able to write for a while. So don't worry, soon as I can I'll write back and let you know that I'm doing fine ok? Wish Cloud the best from me, and everyone else here; we're all hoping he gets back to himself soon. Well the billy's boiled now... so I'll write to you when I can.  
Zack  
P.S. I love you_

I repeat the last three words in my head over and over and over. Hoping that that alone will ensure he will come home safely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Zack,  
I know you probably won't get this letter for a long while, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you're still well. I walked down to the pier today and picked another flower from the place you picked one for me the day we met. Soldiers are slowly coming home. I really hope you'll come back to me safe and sound really soon.  
Aerith  
P.S. I love you too._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Zack,  
I know I should try being patient and you probably haven't got my last letter yet, much less had a chance to reply, but I thought I'd write again. I've added some more sweets for you to eat and share since I hear the rations aren't particularly tasty. Just come home safe and I'll make whatever food you want. Please, just come home safe.  
Love Aerith._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Come on Aerith! We'll be late soon" I hear Tifa's voice travel up the hallway and I pull on my last boot. Today's a match for the local football team. We decided we would make a night of it. We were going to Zack's home town for this game so we had a bit of a drive. So in the end part of going was to support Misty as she did her solo in front of the huge crowd and also so I could take a look around Zack's home town and where he'd grown up, it was rather exiting.

"Coming" I yell back down the hall as my boot finally agrees to be pulled on. I grab my bag and spin around, watching my new skirt flow out around me, and head to the living room.

We all bundle into the car. We were all exited as it was one of the first outings that Cloud has felt up to attending since he'd come back. It was a huge step forward.

We walk and walk towards the game. The lights shine out across the car park and the field as the stadium is transformed into a beacon. We each take turns hugging Misty and wishing her luck. Eventually she leaves us and heads down towards the grounds with the rest of the musicians.

Rinoa, Cloud, Tifa and myself walk back up towards the seats. We show our passes to the guards and they let us pass. We find our seat and slowly the show begins. A man walks across the field and takes the microphone in hand.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Before we begin the game please bow your heads as we pray the Lord's Prayer for the men and women who have gone overseas for the war."

We all stand together and begin

"_Dear Lord,_

_Forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us..."_

At the end we raise our heads and then stand with the crowd as the opening bars of the national anthem begin and we all sing to it, the microphone passed to the lead vocalist first.

The man takes the microphone from the lead vocalist and says "Now folks, please bow your heads for a list of the local Vietnam dead." His solemn tone spreads through the stadium like a wave.

The stadium goes silent a as the page of names unfolds in his hands. People everywhere bow their heads as though he were the reaper himself and paying him enough respect would prevent loved ones being called out.

John Alan

Daniel Baker

Chris Caster

Samule Evan

Zack Fair

My world stood still. I could swear my heartbeat could be heard over the entire stadium. No. No no no no nononononono...

I don't even notice the tears streaming from my eyes. I push Tifa away when she tries to hug me. I don't need sympathy for something that can't be true. But. Her eyes are running too. I suddenly realise I can't possibly stay where I am. I needed to get back to him. I stand up in my seat and, pulling as much of composure as I can, I walk through the isle and passed the others sitting between me and my exit. Soon I hit the steps though I run. I race up the steps. Pounding each one as hard as I possibly can. Dimly I can hear other footsteps following me.

I make it out of the building and stare out at the darkness. Where had all the light gone. I turn and look over to the building and see the light shining towards the sky. The brightness of the heavens now making the word look dim.

I look for some reminder of before. Something to show me that there was some part of him still here. I fall to my knees. The gravity of this overpowering me. I hug my knees into my chest as I sit on the bitchumen road.

I feel an anchor pull me back. Tifa's arms wrap around me. Rinoa's too. I let myself cry. This time, I don't need to be strong.

Slowly the night became daylight. People came and went in front of me, but I didn't see them. Somehow Tifa and Rinoa got me home, fed, changed, washed and into bed. Don't know how.

I lie in bed and take a deep breath. Today I would face the world. As funny as it is, to keep turning when everything else has stopped, there's an irrepressible flow to existence that must be tended to. I step out of bed, get dressed in the pink clothes I'd bought for his return, tie my ribbon and walk out the front door.

I walk along the path. One step at a time. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Take a breath and another step. Not so hard.

In my hand I hold a letter I was planning to send him today. But I'm not going towards the post box. I walk back towards the pier. I walk past my cafe. I'll be working. Probably not today. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe in a week.

I walk along the path we followed on our first date. I remember laughing. I remember his arms around me, lifting me. I pass the patch of tulips we passed, remembering the one he picked for me. I walk a little further and pass a church. A very, very, old one. The stained glass windows murky with dust and the building itself audibly creaking with the very pressures of just existing.

I open the heavy front door and walk down the worn floorboards, so worn that dirt shows through. The lights cast by the windows and the light falling from the holes in the roof and onto the small cluster of tulips growing in the church's centre.

I walk over to the front most pew and sit. A light breeze tussles my hair and for a moment I think I can hear his voice. Tears keep streaming down my cheeks, falling onto my new dress.

After the tears stop a sense of peace comes over me. Not exactly healing, I guess, more like a numbness to protect my heart. I watch the light shimmer around the room, the lights passing through the stained glass windows making colourful shapes on the walls.

I close my eyes and clasp my hands as I've been taught. I can't form the words but... I don't think I need them. I ask god to protect Zack, to watch over and help me, to look after all the other women who find out every day that their loved ones won't ever see their faces or hear their voices again. I cry again, but this time it feels good and the feeling of peace comes.

I stand up and hum an appropriate slow tune as I walk around the derelict church and I realise how much everything has changed. I marvel at the flowers, in themselves proof of life. How the lights moving around the room, reflecting the shadows of the trees outside, create a million pictures. The stories of everyone who had stood here perhaps. I hear the birds, and chicks, outside singing their songs.

I stop for a moment and wonder how I could have missed all this before. I walk towards the door and back outside. I follow the path back towards my home, but instead of remembering what happened between us as we walked I remember how happy I felt, and how lucky I was to have had those moments at all. I remember them and remember them and I place them in my heart where I will never forget them.

I walk through my front door and back into my room. I unlock and open a brightly decorated box and place the letter for Zack that I'd never sent inside it. One day I'll see him again and I'll give it to him then.

Author's notes

And here we are, at the end. As it was always going to be. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors again (I know, I know, sloppy of me to post some thing so unpolished) but I thought it was worth sharing regardless.


End file.
